marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wanda Lensherr (Earth-1610)
| CurrentAlias = Scarlet Witch | Aliases = Wanda Maximoff | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly ; | Relatives = unnamed grandfather (deceased); Edie Lensherr (grandmother, deeceased); Erik Lensherr (father, deceased); Magda Lensherr (mother); Pietro Lensherr (brother, deceased); Jimmy Hudson (maternal half-brother) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9 | Weight = 145 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = Formerly DyedBlack | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Formerly terrorist; government super agent | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Adam Kubert | First = Ultimate X-Men #1 | Death = Ultimates 3 #1 | HistoryText = Wanda Lensherr, the Scarlet Witch, was the daughter of Magneto and the sister of Quicksilver. She had the ability to alter probability fields with her hex-spheres. Wanda was a passive member of Magneto's team, and after her father's apparent death, began working with the Brotherhood, participating in the rescue of the X-Men from Weapon X. She helped lead the Brotherhood for a while, all the while keeping in touch with Charles Xavier to promote a more peaceful mutant-human integration. When Magneto returned, she and her brother fled, although he caught them. Magneto injured Quicksilver, but left Wanda unhurt. Eventually, both Wanda and her brother joined the Ultimates. Because of their mutant status, they remained a part of the black ops section of the Ultimates. An Ultron unit Wanda had previously flirted with somehow had his program altered by her touch. He became obsessed with her and saw Pietro as his rival. Ultron realized that Wanda would never be his, so he killed her with a bullet specified directly to her DNA. Ultron proceeded to create android duplicates of the Ultimates, including one of Wanda, so that he could seem like a hero to the robotic Wanda. Wanda's False Return In a unexplained turn of events, Wanda seemed to return and rejoined Pietro in the Brotherhood's goal of regaining their mutant supremacy. However, it appeared she only existed in Pietro's imagination, showing that her death still caused him great grief and mental anguish. Later, once again, it appeared that Wanda was indeed alive. She ordered her brother to go to Egypt, where he found their father, Magneto, apparently alive as well. When Mr. Sinister returned, as well as Apocalypse, he revealed Wanda's return to be an illusion made by Apocalypse, confirming her demise. | Powers = Probability Manipulation: It has been indicated that the Scarlet Witch actually had to "do the math" in order to use her powers--i.e., that she had to calculate the mathematical probability of an effect she desired; the more unlikely the effect, the more complex the mathematical formula, and the more difficult and time-consuming it would be to make the effect happen. This also allowed her to create a wide range of effects: flight, teleportation of targets, transfiguration, and telekinesis. She could also override the powers of other probability mapipulators such as when she turned Longshot into a cat. Magic: Wolverine revealed that Wanda had magic abilities along with her known mutant ability of probability manipulation. He stated that she inherited these abilities from her mother, the Witch of Wundagore named Magda. Wanda seemed to have little control of her magical abilities, since she unintentionally used them to bend time and space to summon dinosaurs to the Savage Land. | Abilities = Her powers were developed to such a level that she could teleport with surgical exactness. | Strength = Unknown; at one mission she was able to steal all Pakistani nuclear missiles at the same time. | Weaknesses = Even though she could control probability to prevent herself from being hurt, if caught off guard she could have been injured just as any normal human. | Equipment = | Transportation = She could fly and teleport with her powers. | Weapons = | Notes = * In Wanda is revealed to be involved in an incestuous romantic relationship with her brother Pietro. | Links = * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Scarlet_Witch_(Ultimate) * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scarlet_Witch#Ultimate_Scarlet_Witch }} ru:Ванда Леншерр (1610) Category:Black Hair Category:Teleporters Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Deceased Characters Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Magnus Family